Rollators or wheeled walkers are often provided with braking devices which may operate as a service brake (e.g., a brake that is controlled/actuated by an operator during use of the rollator) and/or a parking brake (e.g, a brake for locking the wheels of the rollator when the rollator is not in use). These brakes typically act on the wheels of the rollator in such a way that, when it is desired to brake the rollator, irrespective of whether it is activation of the service brake or the parking brake, a braking member of the braking device is frictionally engaged with the surface of a tire disposed on the wheel of the rollator. One disadvantage of this type of braking is that, if the pressure applied to actuate the braking member is not sufficiently strong, the resulting braking effect due to the frictional engagement of the braking member with the tire is poor and the tire may start to rotate despite the braking effort, thereby preventing the desired braking action. Further, the braking effect may be adversely influenced by other conditions, such as rain and/or snow, both of which serve to further degrade braking performance. Accordingly, a need exists for alternative brake systems for rollators and rollators incorporating the same.